


We Can Cuddle

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Asexuality, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek has never said the words to anyone else before, but he’s said them to himself many times. He told Laura’s grave, and his mother’s. Saying them to Stiles is easier than he ever thought it would be, but being with Stiles is also easier than Derek ever thought it would be.





	We Can Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



Derek has no idea what he’s doing. Well, he knows  _ what _ he’s doing, but he has no idea why the hell he’s doing it. How he ever thought that this would be a good idea, that he could pretend, is beyond him. He sort of wants to throw up, and the nauseous churning of his belly won’t settle. He almost gags when Stiles sucks on his tongue, and that’s when he finally moves his head away, breaking the kiss.

“Derek?” Stiles asks, pulling back and looking down at Derek with concern. Whatever he sees in Derek’s face has him sitting all the way up, which just puts his ass right against Derek’s dick.

Derek’s dick, which after a half hour of making out should be hard. Or at least somewhat interested in what has been going on. Stiles’ is. Derek knows because it’s been poking Derek in the stomach for the last twenty-five minutes.

He doesn't know what to say. What to do. Stiles is looking down at him with concern, concern for  _ him _ , and it’s still so foreign to Derek—that someone would care about him so much.

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” Derek tells him, and it feels like he has to rip the words from himself, as reluctant as he is to say them. 

He’s never told anyone before—before the fire he didn’t know enough to tell anyone, and then Kate happened and Derek figured he got what he deserved for killing his family. But Stiles makes him feel like he deserves  _ more _ , deserves to be  _ happy _ , and Derek thought that Stiles would make Derek feel like he deserves this, too.

“Alright,” Stiles says, his voice hardly a whisper between them, and Derek can see how he is already closing off. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes and even though he's still sitting in Derek’s lap, he’s begun to hunch in on himself.

“I don’t want to have sex with anyone,” Derek is quick to add, because he doesn’t want Stiles thinking that there is anything wrong with him, or that he isn’t attractive. He’s the most beautiful thing Derek has ever seen. “I’m asexual.”

Derek has never said the words to anyone else before, but he’s said them to himself many times. He told Laura’s grave, and his mother’s. Saying them to Stiles is easier than he ever thought it would be, but _being_ with Stiles is also easier than Derek ever thought it would be. 

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispers, and there is a note of terror to his voice that Derek doesn’t understand. Stiles' eyes are getting wet and Derek can smell salt, hear the overwhelming beat of Stiles’ heart. “D-did I make you do anything you didn’t want?”

“No,” Derek tells him, reaching for Stiles’ thighs and massaging the skin. “I don’t mind kissing. I just don’t like a lot of tongue.”

“But I totally just sucked your face!” Stiles exclaims, waving his hands in apparent horror and Derek has to actually grip Stiles to keep him from falling out of his lap.

“I didn’t tell you. I’m not upset,” he isn’t. It’s not Stiles’ fault that Derek laid there and kissed back. He had just been hoping, so much, that with Stiles he’d want something.

“Okay,” Stiles says, nodding to himself once, and then again. “Okay. I-if you still want this, want  _ us _ , you need to tell me your boundaries.”

“You’re not going to leave?” Derek asks. That’s what he was expecting when he told Stiles, after all. They’ve only been on a handful of dates, and while Derek is happier than he’s been since he was fifteen, he didn't expect Stiles to stay around.

“Of course not, sourwolf,” Stiles says, playfully swatting at Derek’s chest and reaching past Derek’s head for the remote. 

“We—we can cuddle, though. If you wanted?” Derek suggests while Stiles turns the TV back up. He doesn’t really care what’s on, not when Stiles snorts like Derek said something funny then lies back on top of him, his head resting on Derek’s chest.

Derek brings both of his arms around Stiles’ waist and buries his face in his boyfriend’s hair. Even if it’s not the response he was expecting, he’s barely surprised. Stiles is really good at breaking all of his expectations. 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end! I had a lot of fun writing these 30 fics. I wrote them from December through till April, and I definitely enjoy some more than others. That said, I really did write 30 soft fucking fics, and I enjoyed every second of it. I have a lot coming in June (god, I need to stop writing so many fucking drabbles and doing so many goddamn events, lol). I cannot believe that May is over. The year is going by too fast!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
